1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary electrical connectors and more particularly pertains to a new rotary connector for electrically connecting a set of headphones to a portable personal audio device to help prevent stress on the electrical wires of the set of headphones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rotary electrical connectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, rotary electrical connectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,228; U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,093; PCT Patent No. WO 86/03360 by Englemore; U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,376; U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,763; U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,591; and EPO Patent No. EP 0 520 603 A2 by Ditzig.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rotary connector. The inventive device includes a substantially hemispherical jack socket defining a substantially hemispherical jack space. The outer surface of the jack socket has an annular primary contact therearound. The inner surface of the jack socket has a secondary and tertiary contacts. A resiliently deflectable top cup defines an upper space and has an interior surface with an annular first contact therearound. The top cup has an axial extent outwardly extending from the exterior surface of the top cup with an axial bore extending between the interior and exterior surfaces of the top cup. A generally spherical plug has an outwardly extending axial shaft which inserted into the axial bore of the top cup. The lower region of the plug is inserted into the jack space of the jack socket so that the plug is rotatable in the jack space of the jack socket about the center axis of the plug. The first contact of the top cap and the primary contact of the jack socket abut one another such that the first and primary contacts are in electrically communication with one another. The plug has second and third contacts which abut the secondary and tertiary contacts respectively such that the respect associated contacts are in electrically communication with one another.
In these respects, the rotary connector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of electrically connecting a set of headphones to a portable personal audio device to help prevent stress on the electrical wires of the set of headphones.